Warriors Lemons
by xRusset
Summary: A little peek of what goes on between the chapters of Erin Hunters series. I do take requests, And also, these are pretty detailed lemons.
1. Tigerstar x Leopardstar (Rape)

**Tigerstar x Leopardstar (Rape)**

 _A lithe, spotted pelt was slinking through the grass. It's amber eyes flashed the night. It was a she-cat, who had an unusual spotted pelt._

 _Leopardstar was sniffing along the ThunderClan border. She wanted to do some late night hunting. She parted to jaws to taste the air, and suddenly she smelled something familar. Something familiar that yet didnt belong here._

 _It was Tigerstar. The leader of ShadowClan. Leopardstar instantly scanned the forest for signs of the ShadowClan leader. Nothing._

 _Suddenly, a brown flash flung itself onto Leopardstar. Leopardstar looked up at her attacker in terror. Unblinking amber eyes looked back. Tigerstar's sleek, tabby fur shone in the moonlight. Tigerstar was a huge, handsome cat. He swiped his massive paw at Leopardstar's face, claws sheathed._

 _"Why are you on RiverClan territory?!" She hissed, whipping her head around to face him and raked her claws down his muzzle._

 _"Don't make this harder then it has to be." Tigerstar hissed. He was trying to climb on top of Leopardstar._

 _With a flash of horror, she realized what was happening. She started thrashing and squirmed under Tigerstar. She didn't want Tigerstar's kits._

 _"Let me go! You mange-pelt" Leopardstar spat._

 _"Keep still!" Tigerstar snarled, letting his full weight drop on Leopardrstar and grabbing her scruff. Leopardstar was forced to submit to the massive leader. Reluctantly, Leopardstar got into the mating crouch. Tigerstar lifted himself up off from Leopardstar's small body. He was huge. The spotted RiverClan leader was tiny. Would this hurt her? He didn't care. Tigersstar slowly lowered his body onto the she-cat's and pumped into tiny she-cat gritted her teeth in pain with each thrust._

 _Tigerstar covered Leopardstar's muzzle with his paw._

 _"Shh...just let it happ-" He cut himself off with a moan, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Leopardstar was hating every second of it. She wanted to scream. Leopardstar got an idea._

 _"Help me!" She yowled. Her cry rang through the air.. Tigerstar suddenly snapped out of it and gave her a long scratch on the cheek. He remained holding Leopardstar's scruff._

 _"One more time, I dare you, and you'll be dead." Tigerstar meowed ominously. He decided to punish Leopardstar by pushing harder and faster. The she-cat was in so much pain from the massive leader's size, she bit her lip so hard it bled._

 _Suddenly, without warning, Tigerstar started pumping so hard, and so fast. She bled. He was too rough. But Leopardstar couldn't pull away. She was too small. He was too big. Leopardstar hissed in pain. She couldnt believe this was happening._

 _"Please! Stop it!" Leopardstar choked, but Tigerstar just got rougher and rougher. His member was so big and long. Her core was too small and tight for this. She started crying. Tigerstar only smirked._

 _Suddenly Tigerstar paused mid-thrust and just stood there, his eyes closed as he planted his seed into her. Tears stained Leopardstar's cheeks, and she was panting wildly, her core heavily bleeding. Suddenly adrenaline pumped through Leopardstar's veins. She felt no pain. Only a desire for revenge. While Tigerstar was just sitting there, dazed and drooling, Leopardstar sliced her long claws across his throat. Blood immediately poured out after. Tigerstar snapped back to reality and gasped in horror at the gash on his neck._

 _Leopardstar watched coldly as Tigerstar's flanks heaved for breath and his body thrashed in spasms._

 _He was losing a life. Leopardstar was simply punishing him for what he had done to her virgin body, through. She realized Tigerstar kept shaking in spasms. He kept going limp, repetitively. He was losing all of his lives. Leopardstar smirked and padded away, leaving Tigerstar to die on the shore._


	2. Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw (love)

(Requested by droth22)

 **Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight**

Brambleclaw woke up in his nest in the warriors den. His mate, Squirrelflight was tangled up with him on the moss.

He sighed and let out a weak purr. Suddenly, Squirrelflight twitched and lifted her head. She seemed as if she had been awake for a long time. Her green gaze met his, and he almost gasped when he saw longing in them.

"Brambleclaw..." She meowed seductively.

Brambleclaw purred loudly and snuggled up closer to his mate. It was dawn, and the camp was silent.

Slowly, Squirrelflight rose to her paws, carefully weaving herself out of Brambleclaw's grip.

"Come with me." Squirrelflight purred. Brambleclaw stood up and nodded.

Squirrelflight hastily led him out of the hollow and into the lush forest. Loud bird song filled the misty air. Fresh dew gathered on every leaf. Brambleclaw smiled. The perfect day.

Suddenly, in front of him, Squirrelflight halted at a remote glade. She turned around and brushed her ginger pelt against his, purring. Brambleclaw smelled the sweet scent of heat on the feisty she-cat. He felt his long member unsheathe, and harden.

Squirrelflight somehow detected that. She bent down and looked at his member lengthening curiously. Suddenly, she gently shoved him into a sitting position. Brambleclaw watched as Squirrelflight slowly started to suck on his member.

He purred in content, and closed his eyes, rubbing Squirrelflight head. Suddenly, Squirrelflight started sucking faster and Brambleclaw moaned quietly. Squirrelflight looked up at him pleadingly.

Brambleclaw cummed right in her mouth, and Squirrelflight swallowed eagerly, licking it all up. A new pleasure lit up her eyes, and she suddenly jerked up into a sitting position. She got into the mating crouch, just begging Brambleclaw to mount her.

Brambleclaw didn't miss a heartbeat. He swiftly climbed onto the she-cat, and lowered his member into her core.

Squirrelflight's tight core was already dripping wet. Brambleclaw smirked, and thrusted his long, hard member into her core quickly. Squirrelflight looked up to the sky and moaned.

"You're so hard!" She screeched. Brambleclaw grinned and started pumping into Squirrelflight, deep and fast.

Squirrelflight was blushing madly and her eyes were closed, and quietly moaned with each quick, strong thrust.

"Is that all you can do?! More!" She cried in pain and pleasure.

Brambleclaw chuckled and suddenly, started humping the she-cat's wet core roughly and deeply. She cried in pleasure. Brambleclaw felt more and more stiff. Squirrelflight was kneading the ground in front of her in content.

Brambleclaw was in so much pleasure he realized he was drooling. He didn't stop thrusting to clean his muzzle, through.

Squirrelflight suddenly screeched in pleasure as she cummed onto Brambleclaw member. Brambleclaw didn't sum yet, so he kept pumping into the she-cat roughly, grunting with each thrust.

Suddenly, he felt cum squirt out of his long member and pool around the she-cats core. He just stood there, with his eyes closed, until he slid his member out and collapsed on the grass in exhaustion. Squirrelflight moaned and collapsed ad well. They both stared at each other, smiling.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Brambleclaw asked, looking at the white mess all over the grass.

Squirrelfligh licked up all the cum, and nodded eagerly. They grinned and stared at the clouds.


	3. SquirrelflightxLionxLeafpoolxJay (RAPE)

(Suggested by Shardbreeze)

Bright sun rays spilled into the hollow, casting long shadows across the dens. It was like any other Greenleaf evening, as peaceful as it could be.

Lionblaze padded into the medicine den, smirking. He glanced at Jayfeather, who was busy sorting herbs.

"Psst." The golden warrior prodded Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked up, his blind eyes bright in excitement.

"Let's go find Leafpool and Squirrelflight, you know the plan." Lionblaze meowed, stepping back out of the medicine den. Jayfeather followed, and the pair headed out of camp.

Jayfeather pricked his ears as he followed the faint scent trail of Leafpool. Lionblaze already had found Squirrelflight; now he was intent on finding Leafpool. His whiskers twitched in anticipation. He heard the rustle of a bush, and a familiar sweet scent of herbs washed over him.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" A feminine voiced exclaimed. It was Leafpool.

Jayfeather purred in satisfaction. "Hey, Leafpool! Me and Lionblaze found something. Follow me!"  
No time to waste, he ran to the spot where Squirrelflight was with Lionblaze, the other medicine cat on his tail. The scent of sex washed over his nose, and he heard loud moaning.

Well, I guess Lionblaze got a little impatient...

Leafpool lowered her ears warily. "What's going on?" She asked softly.

"You lied to us!" Jayfeather suddenly hissed, his eyes already clouding with lust. He padded over, and pinned her neck to the ground. Positioning his member where he thought her muzzle would be, he sat down. "Now suck."

Meanwhile, Lionblaze had Squirrelflight screaming and struggling. He pumped into her like nothing he'd ever done before, and went at it like a wild animal. He hissed into her ear.

Squirrelflight began to get used to his crazed pace, and her screams turned into loud moans and whimpers.

"You're so tight, Squirrelflight! I don't know why we didn't do this sooner!" Lionblaze huffed. Squirrelflight, was speechless. How could she be enjoying this?! Biting her lip, she tried to push Lionblaze off, but to no avail. She winced with every thrust.

Jayfeather was gasping for breath. Leafpool was surprisingly good at this, and his member was rock-hard.  
"I know a lot after being with Crowfeather, you know." She said muffled. "We nearly mated every hour!"  
She began to stroke his length with her paws, while tapping the tip with her tongue. Just the slight movement made him cry out to the sky.  
"GREAT STARCLAN, YOU'RE AMAZING!" He exclaimed.

Leafpool giggled. "If that one tiny lick makes you do that, wait until we get real, Jayfeather!" She opened her jaws fully, and started sucking on his member, with her paws rubbing his balls. Jayfeather howled, and put his paw on Leafpool, almost blacking out.  
"GREAT GOOD HOLY STARCLAN OHMYGOD HOW ARE YOU SOOOO GOOD!" He yelled, feeling his member heat up, before cumming in Leafpool's mouth. Leafpool's eyes widened, and blushing, she realized her core was dripping.

Jayfeather also noticed this. He already wanted more. "Crouch, now. Lift your tail."  
Leafpool obeyed, and noticed Jayfeather patting her behind, trying to find her core. She laughed, and positioned herself in front of his member. He slid in. Leafpool was so wet that his member didn't even rake her walls, but glided through smoothly. Jayfeather looked ready to faint ad he started to thrust repeatedly.  
"OH MY LEAFPOOL YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND OH MY SKYCLANTHUNDERCLANLIONBLAZEBRAMBLDCLAWDOVEPAWSQUIRRELFLIGHT!" He spat out names so fast they all jumbled together. Leafpool was too lost to care, rocking herself to Jayfeather's slow pace. She groaned.  
"Faster already!"  
Jayfeather suddenly slid himself out of Leafpool, and stopped. She yowled in protest.

"Lionblaze! Come help me, and bring Squirrelflight!" He called, the smell of sex washing over him.  
Lionblaze perked his ears, and dragged Squirrelflight with him as they approached a rolling Leafpool.

"Make her suck, and i'll fuck. Squirrelflight, go lick her tailhole." Lionblaze eagerly shoved himself into Leafpool's mouth, and Jayfeather plunged back into her core. Squirrelflight backed off, not wanting to such of thing.

Leafpool's eyes glazed over, screaming in both pain and pleasure. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO? FILL ME WITH YOUR CUMMM!"

Jayfeather obeyed, and went blindingly fast. He sank his teeth into her scruff, having to stop her from jerking so much. Lionblaze moaned loudly.

Squirrelflight watched them, feeling horny at the sight. She rubbed her core, and moaned softly. Lionblaze wanted even more, and mounted Leafpool, going into her tail-hole. He moaned loudly, aswell.

Jayfeather felt his member heat up, aswell as Lionblaze. Leafpool felt herself spilling cum onto Jayfeather's member, and both Lionblaze and Jayfeather shot their seed into her. The trio collapsed into a panting heap, and Squirrelflight felt herself spill too. She exhausted, after Lionblaze fucked her like a ragdoll. She gently nudged Leafpool up, watching the toms nervously.

"Let's leave!" She sobbed, and the two set off to the lake, to wash themselves off.

Leafpool cried, as she realized what her sons had son.

 **I'll admit, this one made me uncomfortable. It went a little overboard, and i could have written mor, but decided not to. Nayways, i hope you enjoy ?**


End file.
